


Sing Down The Moon

by srmarybadass



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric encounters his first werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Down The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written and published to LJ in August 2009.

**Northwest France, 1021**

 

The night was young, the moon was full, and Eric had been a vampire for almost a year. After the fateful night he died and was reborn, he and his maker had quickly left the lands of the Norse, heading south, where he found that the climate suited him. Eric was enjoying his new life quite a bit- although he was getting a little sick of sleeping in caves.

 

“Godric!” he whispered, poking the not-quite-awake vampire.

 

“Hmmm?” Godric blinked as he sat up faster than any mortal’s eye could track. “What is it?”

 

“Can we get out of this cave?”

 

The ancient vampire chuckled. “But of course. You must feed.”

 

The two exited the cave almost silently- Eric managed to knock over a rock, but he was improving in his stealth, and really, it was terribly difficult to maneuver six and a half feet of former Viking through a child-sized tunnel.

 

Once they were out in the night air, Eric closed his eyes and inhaled the scents the wind brought to him. Pine, earth. Various animals. Godric.

 

“Can you sense any prey?” his maker asked him. Godric could pinpoint the location of every bleeder for three miles, but Eric was still learning. He shook his head. “Come this way. There’s something I want to show you.”

 

Curious, Eric willingly followed. Godric lead him silently through the forest, barely making a sound as he seemingly slithered under branches and over streams. Eric still had not gotten accustomed to Godric’s manner of movement- neither human nor animal.

 

A flash of skin to his right caught his attention, and the scent of man- of blood- wafted across his nose. He started, and would have been off and chasing his dinner if Godric hadn’t grabbed him, lightning-fast.

 

“No,” Godric whispered. “Not that one. Follow.”

 

Curious, but now confused and a little annoyed at the prospect of a perfectly good mean going to waste, he obeyed. So they followed the man walking through the woods, at a distance. Again, Eric was confused- why the distance? They were so silent, in the dark, that no human heard them coming. And what was this man doing wandering around at night anyway? Didn’t he know there were bad things about?

 

Godric halted at the edge of a clearing, and so did Eric. The man was in the middle, taking off his clothing. Eric was puzzled indeed, but he did what Godric told him.

 

Suddenly, the air around the man started to shimmer and the man himself began to shake. Eric’s jaw dropped as his body writhed and shifted, lengthening and spreading and snarling until there wasn’t a man anymore- there was a wolf. A big wolf. The beast sniffed the air, leaned back, and howled before scampering off into the woods.

 

 _“What was that?”_ Eric hissed.

 

“That was a werewolf,” Godric explained calmly.

 

 _“What in hell is a werewolf?”_

 

“A man- or woman- that can turn into a wolf at will,” his maker explained. “They are even rarer than vampires.”

 

Eric shivered. “He looked so lonely.”

 

Godric shrugged. “Wolves are often lonely, without their packs.” He glanced at his much-taller child before taking his hand. “Don’t worry, Eric. You won’t be alone.

I’ll be your pack.”


End file.
